


Gazelle!

by John1



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John1/pseuds/John1
Summary: When Richmond Valentine gets stabbed by one of his henchman's prosthetics, he covers his mouth and he vomits on the desk. He pants weakly and then he falls down. Eggsy walks over and says this ain't that kind of movie, bruv.Richmond Valentine dies soon after.





	Gazelle!

Gazelle: Get down!  
[Gazelle grabs Valentine who takes his hand off the scanner stopping the signal]  
Merlin: You did it!  
[as Eggsy continues to shoot; to Valentine]  
Gazelle: The glass is not gonna hold long. You stay here.  
Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin: Merlin, quickly, how do I get up there?  
Merlin: Keep shooting, I’ll find a route.  
Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin: Understood.  
[suddenly Gazelle bursts through the glass and starts shooting at Eggsy]  
Valentine: Holy fuck!  
[Gazelle and Eggsy start fighting, at the same time Valentine puts his hand back to activate the signal]  
Valentine: We’re back up! We’re back up!  
[we see the world is in chaos again as everyone is beating each other up]  
Valentine: This is great!  
Merlin: Eggsy! Fuckin’ get on with it!  
Valentine: Kick his ass, Gazy!  
[Gazelle and Eggsy continue to fight as Valentine watches which cities are being affected]  
Valentine: Seoul, Caracas, Mumbai!  
Valentine: Gazelle, kill that motherfucker! He killed all our friends!  
Merlin: Eggsy, the world is going to shit!  
Valentine: Is he dead yet?!  
Gazelle: Not yet!  
Valentine: Stop playing with your food! Kill him!  
[Eggsy and Gazelle jump at each other, as Gazelle attempts to cut Eggsy with her legs, he her by cutting her with the blade in his shoe]  
Valentine: Gazelle! Gazelle!  
[we see the world continuing to be in chaos; to Eggsy]  
Merlin: Come on, come on! Kill him!  
Valentine: Fuck. Gazelle…!  
[Eggsy pulls off one of Gazelle’s legs and hurls it at Valentine’s back, impaling him, which deactivates the signal, Valentine throws up and then falls]


End file.
